Reasons Not to Fall In Love
by AnberlinLove
Summary: "You know your brother could walk in at any moment, right?" Cas protested weakly although he was already sinking onto his knees before Dean. SLASH In which they can't keep their hands off eachother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Quite frankly, this is just smut. Cute smut. But smut.

* * *

><p><strong>Reasons Not to Fall In Love<strong>

Or lust.

Dean bit back a groan as a hand passed over his crotch underneath the table. Sam was lying on the sofa across from him, eyes plastered to the TV. The older Winchester grabbed the damn cursed hand and pushed it away, glaring at its master. Castiel's eyes glimmered with mirth in response. _I swear, damn angel is the freakiest person I've fucked. _As if he could hear Dean's thoughts, Cas ran a finger up his own thigh. Even though the action seemed incredibly feminine, Dean couldn't help but remember trailing his own fingers up those very scrumptious thighs.

"Dean?" Sam asked distractedly.

"Hmm?" his eyes blinking as if the action would clear the lust from his head.

"Would you mind getting me another beer?"

"I'll get it," Cas volunteered, standing up.

It seemed like a nice gesture but in reality, it was Castiel's way of trying to be useful. Ever since he'd become human he had been finding small ways to help the others. Really, tiny not so useful things. Like 'fixing' the sink; this turned out to be a huge mistake when Dean turned it on only to be soaked. Or 'helping' to make dinner; this leads to Castiel asking how to turn off the oven while the chicken slowly burned. That wouldn't have been much of a disaster is he hadn't had already broken the buttons attempting to figure it out on his own. Still, Dean adored the awkward now human. He couldn't stay mad at him if he tried his damn hardest.

"Thanks Cas," the brunette answered with a sincere smile.

A smile spread across Cas' face that made Dean's heart ache; how something so simple can light up the man's day. Dean watched as he entered the kitchen, eyeing the slow swing of his slight hips that made his throat go dry. Damn.

"I better go watch him," he stood hurriedly, "Guy breaks stuff by looking at 'em."

He was greeted by a nice view on Cas bending over, looking into the fridge. With a small chuckle he situated himself behind the slimmer man, rubbing a hand up his back and making sure his hips were perfectly aligned. Castiel stiffened for a moment but relaxed after realizing who it was. A feeling of mischief rose inside of him and he shook his hips a bit. Dean stifled a groan, watched Cas' jean clad ass bump against his obvious erection. Sooner than Dean would have liked, Cas was standing upright, cold beer clasped in one hand. He turned, tilting head up in a way that made Dean's heart ache and kissing the hunter lazily.

"I would stick around and help," the ex-angel trailed his free hand over Dean's bulge, eyeing it hungrily, "But your lovely brother asked for a beer."

Dean's voice had turned husky with arousal, one hand snaking around to palm at Cas' cute ass, "I'll just wait here."

Cas' cheeks flushed, breath stuttering, "I'll be quick then."

The obvious sway in his walk as he left the kitchen left Dean with a satisfied grin, sitting down on the bench at the table. Cas seemed to take his time coming back, smile more wolfish than Dean was comfortable with. Still, he leaned back, unbuttoning his jeans to give Cas some help.

"You know your brother could walk in at any moment, right?" Cas protested weakly although he was already sinking onto his knees before Dean.

He smiled in response, running a hand through Cas' fluffy, overgrown hair, "You don't seem to mind. In fact, you seem a little excited about that."

Cas' lithe fingers pulled down his zipper with an audible 'zip', his gaze hungry again as he slips them into the 'v' shaped space available to him now. Coming into contact with warm skin, he groans low, resting his cheek on Dean's thigh.

Dean's eyes darken considerably at the sound, "Cockslut."

"You don't seem to mind," came the breathless reply, he looked up at Dean, eyes clear and bright, "Fuck my face Dean."

The Winchester's hips stuttered upwards at that, eyes snapping shut, "Shit! Cas, you can't just say things like that!"

Cas' bottom lip jutted out, so deliciously bitable that Dean has to fight the urge to lean in. But then Cas' mouth is all Dean can see. Lips already plush and perfectly pink, the type of fragile pink that makeup companies try to harness for their lipsticks. Dean wanted them slick and shiny with spit and come. Loved to see them twice as puffy from eager sucking, darkened a bit at the irritation. The perfect pout stretched around the girth of his cock while Cas just sat there on his knees, taking it, throat spasming around Dean's cock.

"Alright, alright baby," Dean was the breathless one now, "Open…"

Cas complied as Dean pulled himself out of his boxers, tip already glistening with a sticky glob of precome. Cas' eyes seem to be drawn to it, a whimper for the salty fluid coming from his throat. Dean has to smile at that, taking his cock in his hand and guiding it to Cas' bottom lip. Slowly, deliberately, he paints the pouty lip with the tip of his cock. The precome leaves behind a shiny coat, Cas obviously desperate to lap it up. Dean stares for just a moment before nodding.

"Go ahead baby..."

Cas instantly flicks his tongue out, running it over his lip as a moan so wanton and desperate falls escapes him. With that, the last of Dean's control snaps. His fingers wrap around a good chunk of Cas' hair, yanking him forward until Dean's cock smacks him in the mouth. Cas remembers to open wide, flicking his tongue out to taste the underside of Dean. He pushes past his tongue and into that sweet mouth open in invitation to him. The warmth that envelopes him is nearly unbearable, almost instant suction drawing him deeper. Cas' eyes are closed as he relished the heavy weight of Dean's cock in his mouth, palm scrambling to press against his own bulge. He struggles to take more, breathing from his nose as Dean pushes his head farther down.

"There you go, relax… Relax…"

Cas whines, wanting desperately to take all of him right away. Dean nods his head in sympathy, finally thrusting his hips up until his cock is sliding into Cas' throat. He gags, trying to swallow around the thick tip of Dean. The Winchester almost pulls out but Cas' hands on his hips keep him from going any farther. Cas shuffles, turning his head this way and that until he feels close to comfortable. With a tap on Dean's hip, he is signaled to start moving. And start moving he does. A harsh pace is set as Dean fucks into the wet mouth around him, eyes glued to the stretch of Cas' lips around his cock. With a finger, Dean traces the outline of Cas' mouth around him, feeling the spit and precome gathered there. Thick, filthy spurts of the stuff are lining Cas' throat now, slipping back up and coating his tongue with every slick slide of Dean's cock.

"Pull off," Dean warned low in his throat as a tight coil formed in his stomach.

Cas does so, if not slowly and regretfully. He looks up at Dean as he pants, chin and mouth covered with the dirty mixture. But it's the hungry whine he emits that has Dean toppling over the edge, cock pointed at the generous bow on Cas' upper lip. Thick stripes of his come coat Cas' mouth, some of it shooting far up into Cas' bangs that are dusting his nose. He closes his eyes as a spurt covers the apple of his right cheek.

"Fuck, Cas, just…Oh God…"

The ex-angel just smiled at him, licking the remnants of Dean's orgasm off of his lips before dragging his finger over the mess on his cheek. Dean watched that finger disappear into Cas' abused mouth, dick twitching valiantly.

"Hey guys, the game is about to- Oh! Ew!"

Reason number one: Because younger brothers ruin everything.


End file.
